1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trucking apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus for quickly and easily removing a dump box or the like from the truck body of a transfer truck and storing it off of the truck body until needed on the truck body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for more versatility in trucks. The trucks bodies of transfer trucks are quite expensive and a transfer truck is limited in its application. These trucks are limited in what they can carry. Since much labor and time is required to remove a flat bed or dump box from such trucks, most businesses must rent or buy a second truck to utilize the advantages of either a flat bed, dump box or other similar trucking modules.
There is a need for apparatus wherein a single driver, with little experience, can quickly and easily remove a dump box, water tank or flat bed or the like from the truck body of a transfer truck. This invention satisfies the need for easy removal of temporary disposition of a dump box.